


GRBB Round 1~ art for fic: Everything We Used To Have

by qafmaniac



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adam Lambert7Tommy Joe Ratliff RPS, Tommy Joe Ratliff - Fandom
Genre: Art, Glam Reverse Big Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qafmaniac/pseuds/qafmaniac





	GRBB Round 1~ art for fic: Everything We Used To Have

MOAR art for the [GlamReversBigBang](http://glam-reverse-bb.livejournal.com/) on LJ and DW!! ;)

Thanks SO much to my AWESOME author [](http://zams.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**zams**](http://zams.dreamwidth.org/) for claiming my art and for coming up with such a SWEET and ~~OMG THE ANGST!!!!!!~~ GREAT fic to go with it!

It's Adam and TJ yearning for each other like mad and Brad is getting married and....aw nope, if you wanna know more you have to read it yourself!! ;)

**[Fic Master Post on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/743488) **

THIS is the original art that inspired the fic:  


**Disclaimer:** The fic banner,wallpapers and chapter art/dividers under the cut are digital manipulations made from several photos (Resources: From all over the Net) combined together to create the final art.The photos are NOT mine!I only "borrowed" them. ;)

  
Fic banner  


 

Divider1  


Divider2  


Wallpapers  
1680x1050px  
[](http://uploadingit.com/file/view/nmetbauxxmqjffmj/1680x1050%20yearning%20wp.jpg)  
Click me!

1280x1024px  
[](http://uploadingit.com/file/view/gyobo2husnfgq35g/1280x1024%20yearning%20wp.jpg)  
Click me!

1024x798px  
[](http://uploadingit.com/file/view/smo6eyl8sxsgewh2/1024x798%20yearning%20wp.jpg)  
Click me!

Hope you like it!


End file.
